This is a 371 of PCT/EP00/05871, filed on Jun. 23, 2000, that has priority benefit of European Patent Application 99112262.3, filed on Jun. 25, 1999.
The invention relates to disinfectants based on N,N-bis(3-aminopropyl)octylamine of the formula
n-C8H17xe2x80x94N [(CH2)3xe2x80x94NH2]2.
It is known that N,N-bis(3-aminopropyl)dodecylamine (tradename LONZABAC(copyright)12) has good microbicidal activity and is also active in particular against mycobacteria. This compound is also distinguished by good compatibility with surfactants, and low corrosivity. However, as with many other microbicidal active substances, the activity in the presence of proteins and/or hard water markedly decreases and turbidity or even precipitates occur. In addition, formulations containing N,N-bis(3-aminopropyl)dodecylamine have a strong foaming tendency, which makes them unsuitable for some applications or requires special measures.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide disinfectants which, for a comparable spectrum of activity, have low foaming and low loss of activity in the presence of the proteins.
According to the invention, this object is achieved by the use of N,N-bis(3-aminopropyl)octylamine as a biocide and as the disinfectant of the invention.
It has surprisingly been found that the compound N,N-bis(3-aminopropyl)octylamine (EP-A-0 080 137), which is known as an intermediate in the synthesis of surfactants, has good antibacterial activity, in particular against mycobacteria also, which remains virtually unchanged even in the presence of proteins. In addition, this compound has low foaming tendency.
The inventive disinfectants expediently comprises from 0.1 to 30.0% of N,N-bis(3-aminopropyl)octylamine and at lease on of the auxiliary which is selected form the group consisting of solvents, surfactants, complexing agents, colorants, fragrances, acids or bases for setting pH, inorganic and organic salts (for example borates, silicates, carbonates, rhodanides).
Preferably, the inventive disinfectants comprise water as solvent.
In a preferred embodiment, the inventive disinfectants comprise, as additional active compound, an amine oxide. Suitable amine oxides are, for example, N,N-di-C1-4-alkyl-C6-22-alkylamine oxides, preferably N,N-dimethyl-C8-18-alkylamine oxides. Amine oxides of this type are obtainable, for example, under the name BARLOX(copyright) from Lonza AG.
The inventive disinfectants are suitable, in particular, for use in CIP systems (cleaning in place), for disinfecting containers, surfaces and pipelines in the food industry, for preventing microbial contamination of closed water circuits, for example in the paper industry or in the cooling towers, and for disinfecting surfaces in hospitals, for disinfecting instruments, for disinfecting recirculating toilets, for water treatment (for example in swimming pools) and for wood preservation.
A particularly preferred use is automatic disinfection of instruments at temperatures of less than 60xc2x0 C., in particular in automatic apparatuses, for example for disinfecting endoscopes.